Cosmo: The Earlier Days
by Dankalish
Summary: This is about Cosmo and the other fairies you love so much. Please read and review! I promise it has humor and all but I don't know exactly where it's going to go!
1. Default Chapter

Welcome to my 1st fanfic! I hope you enjoy it! I'm sorry for you serious people, but this story has no love story (unless you call the relationship between Cosmo and Wanda a relationship). Ok, let me rephrase this... this story is meant to be fun, childish humor. There will be no kissing, and deffinately no porno. And if you are looking for a twisted, complicated plot, you won't find it here. Someday, I may write something that will make people think, but for now, this is supposed to be an easy read. ENJOY!  
  
Disclaimer: ALL HAIL THE MARVELOUS CREATORS OF THE FAIRLY ODD PARENTS! They are the true geniuses that own the characters Cosmo, Wanda, Jorgen, and Juandisimo. They also own Fairy World. I own the uninteresting characters.  
  
"Cosmo darling, have fun at school today," called Momma Cosma, Cosmo's, mother "And please, try to learn something today."  
  
"Learning?" Cosmo cringed, "Why do you do this to me, school?"  
  
Shaking the horrifying feeling off, he transformed himself into a rubber ball and bounded off to Fairy Elementary. Quickly, he saw some people he knew. With a poof, he changed back into his green fairy self to go over and say hello to Ernie, Ella and Mark.  
  
"Hey guys want to play magic fight? Its fun and it reminds me nothing of the hunt!" asked Cosmo.  
  
Slightly scared of the thought of Cosmo with a wand and slightly confused of how Cosmo associated magic with "the hunt," Ernie, Ella and Mark slowly inched away. Checking around and seeing that Cosmo was still there with a vacant expression on his face and holding a wand, Ernie, Ella and Mark dashed away in fear that Cosmo might do something stupid with the wand.  
  
Shrugging, Cosmo occupied himself by flying around in circles and saying "WEEEEEE" until the school bell rang.  
  
Fairy Elementary was built like most things in Fairy World. It was made up of a pink fluffy cloud with a big wand-shaped flagpole in front with a flag saying "Fairy World" on it. These was the school where all the good fairies went so they could learn how to do magic and they would hopefully not end up being an elf, or worse, eternally live at their mom's house.  
  
Mrs. Pudding was a tall, shy, pleasant fairy. She also taught 4th grade at Fairy Elementary. She always looked forward to seeing her students, well, most of her students...  
  
"WEEEEEEE!" Cosmo was still spinning around, but now he was also bouncing. He continued this dance of randomness for a good portion of five minutes. Eventually Mrs. Pudding magically created a frying pan and soundly smacked Cosmo with it. Unharmed, Cosmo quietly walked to his desk and sat down.  
  
"Good morning class," said Mrs. Pudding.  
  
"Good morning Mrs. Pudding," chanted the class, excluding Cosmo who was busy laughing.  
  
"HAHA! They said - HAHA – Pu – HAHA – and then – HAHA – Ding! HAHA" Cosmo said between guffaws of laughter.  
  
With a snap of Mrs. Pudding's fingers, duct tape entirely covered Cosmo's mouth.  
  
After a long pause, Mrs. Pudding finally said, "Now class, today is the annual fairy check up where Jorgen Von Strangle comes to see if we are learning. But in the meantime I think that we will have show and tell. Who would like to go first?" Several young fairies raised their hands. "Juandisimo? Why don't you go first?  
  
Juandisimo approached the front of the classroom and proceeded to flex his muscles so that his shirt would rip off and then he would make his shirt magically poof on again. He repeated this process eight times. All the girls had fainted from the sight of his sexy muscles except for a pink fairy named Wanda.  
  
Juandisimo was in shock. Out of curiosity, he approached the mysterious Wanda. "Why did you not faint at the power of my beauty?" he questioned as flexed one of his pecs at a time to the tune of bongo music. (A/N don't ask me where the music came from. This is Fairy World, remember?)  
  
"I just don't see what's so entertaining about your muscles," replied Wanda.  
  
"You are so mysterious, so...pink. Say you will date me so that we may be in each other's company forever! For my love is as full as the moon!" Juandisimo told Wanda, using his seductive, overly romantic voice.  
  
"Well...OK,"  
  
At that point Cosmo stripped off his duct tape and yelled, "WWWAAANNNDDDAAA!"  
  
"Do I know you?" Wanda asked Cosmo.  
  
"No, but it sounded like a good idea to yell WWWAAANNNDDDAAA!"  
  
"You sound like fun. Let's date."  
  
"Whatever you say baby."  
  
"NOOOOOOOOO!" This yell came from Juandisimo this time. "I have lost my one true love! Wanda, come back!" He would have yelled for longer, but he caught his reflection in his personal mirror and was quite taken with his expression.  
  
Just then, Jorgen Von Strangle entered the classroom...  
  
Please Review! It would mean the world 2 me! And I will keep it going and answer your reviews if I get one! 


	2. Evil lurks

WU HU! Ok, I was aiming for 5 reviews and THEN I'd write another chapter, but I really want to write another chapter AND I got NINE! Wu hu! Partay! SOOO.... Here goes nothing...  
  
Lady Esca – good stuff! You are my FIRST ANNON. (a/n I can't spell annoyimouse) REVIEWER!confetti rains down on the great reviewer! just for crying at they parts I cry at...I'm going to dedicate this chapter to...YOU! Feel loved!  
  
Manda Panda – thankyou dear friend for reviewing my work. You are awesome!  
  
Ksanka – thank you dear friend!  
  
Kyle-shut up.  
  
FairlyOddZim- come out with the story soon! Id love 2 read it!  
  
Now to the story  
  
"PUNY FAIRIES!" roared Jorgen in his rich, muscular Austrian accent, "you must get your puny bodies in shape so that you may grant every child's whim at any second. To do this you must have bulging magical biceps! LIKE MINE!" At this point, Jorgen flexes his bulging muscles and shows off his power, " Now, WAND-UPS!"  
  
Everyone in the class room immediately put their wands in mid air and started pulling themselves up to their wand using their "arm muscles" (a/n You know that they use their wings, too. Cheaters) on every count of "1" and lowering themselves on the count of "2." Everyone was doing this except, of course, Cosmo.  
  
Cosmo had somehow managed to transform himself into a wildabeast. He was running around, green and slightly amusing with his frothing mouth and his same idiot grin.  
  
"Look! I'm a wildabeast! Yay!" said Cosmo in his excited, random manner.  
  
This, however, did not amuse Jorgen or his bulging biceps. "PUNY FAIRY! WILDABEAST WAND-UPS! NOW!"  
  
With that said, Como attached his teeth to the shaft of his wand and started to do "wand-ups" with his teeth.  
  
Just then  
  
"TOTAL FAIRY DOMINATION!" roared a tiny cockroach with a thick, Latino drug lord accent as a swarm of cockroaches invaded Fairy Elementary.  
  
"Now class," said Mrs. Pudding with her usual politeness, "who can raise their hand and tell me what we should do in this kind of situation?"  
  
Since the whole class was to busy watching the wave of cockroaches invade the classroom to answer Mrs. Pudding, Jorgen slammed his mighty wand into the ground, puncturing a whole in the floor, and yelled "PANIC!"  
  
Jorgen was loud enough so that the kids got the message, but unfortunately for them, these are kids. So instead of heading to the nearest exit, they just ran around, screaming and bumping into each other.  
  
Ms. Pudding cried into the air, "Does anyone know of a safe place that we can hide? Please?"  
  
Cosmo jumped up and cheerfully answered, "I KNOW!" With a traditional magic chime and a green cloud saying "poof," Cosmo transported everyone to his "safe place."  
  
Wanda, being the smart, practical one (a/n I know that it's kinda scary to have someone like Wanda in a pointless, meaningless story, but every pointless, meaningless story needs one to move from one pointless, meaningless point to another), immediately put her magic to use. She made a candle, and lit it to look around. After scanning her surroundings she gasped and yelled at Cosmo with immense fury.  
  
"Did you MEAN to put us in the middle of the cockroaches' habitat? Or was that because you're a moron?"  
  
"Puny fairy!" Jorgen warned, "You are not allowed to say 'moron' in G-rated stories! You can only say that on T.V."  
  
"But, Cosmo's still an idiot. There's no doubt in my mind that the cockroaches are going to find us!"  
  
"Shh," whispered Cosmo, "They want you to think that you will be found, but this is the last place they will look."  
  
"Oh shut up, Cosmo. How are the ultra-smart-take-over-the-world-cockroaches not going to see a bunch of faries in the middle of their habitat? We have no chance!"  
  
"Riiight," said Cosmo, with high doubt in his voice. "Let's dance!"  
  
Before she knew it, Wanda was dancing the the fast-paced-80's-workout-dance with Cosmo.  
  
A few hours later  
  
"Nice dancing Cosmo! Thank you so much!"  
  
"Don't thank me, thank 80's workout music!"  
  
Miraculously, the rest of the class was still with Cosmo, Wanda, and Jorgen.  
  
Ms. Pudding spoke up, "Ok, class I will get us out of here." With that, she waved her wand, but this time there was no magical poof noise.  
  
The wand made a thhhhp noise and died..... 


End file.
